Sons Of Garmadon: Redo
by RPM Shadow
Summary: It's a dangerous time, and a year after Master Wu has been lost in time. Jeanette soon finds herself on the edge of leaving the Ninja, even if she has to leave during a dark time. Cole/Nya, Lloyd/OC
1. The Mask Of Deception

**Sons Of Garmadon: Redo**

Disclaimer: Jeanette is mine!

XxXxXxXx

Jeanette smiles as she stands on a big balcony, watching the Dragon Day celebration from Borg tower. "I just love watching the parade!" She said brightly, as she watches it as she leans on the railing. Lloyd sneaks up from behind, and snatches her around the waist, pulling her off the ground as she screams out in fright.

Lloyd laughs as he sets her back down.

"Lloyd!" She turns around and gives him a look as he continues to smile.

"Come on Jen." He smiles brightly. "Let's go down there!" He moved to stand by the railing and looks down at the parade.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jeanette folded her arms.

"It'll be fun!" He smiles, walking over to her.

"Nope. Don't want to." She turned to leave, but Lloyd quickly ran up from behind and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close.

"I know, I know. The getting lost thing." He kissed her cheek.

Jeanette turned in his arms and locked her arms around his neck. "But who'll look after Alizeh?" She asks.

Lloyd leans down, kissing her gently and pulling her close. Just as they started to melt into each other, an alarm goes off and the two pull away.

"Duty calls." Lloyd said with a sigh, letting go of Jeanette. "To be continued?"

"We always do." She kissed him quickly, before turning. "Come on!"

The two run out of the balcony.

XxXxXxXxXx

The two hurried off towards the roof. Six people in masks stood around, Lloyd rushed by in a green blur causing the person in the blue mask to spin, before they all look around.

"Nice masks." Lloyd said as he stood at a stance, before sending a blast at the guy in the blue mask. "You could almost pass as Ninja."

Jeanette suddenly landed next to him, also in a fighting stance. Before dropping her stance. "What is this, Halloween?" She put hands on her hips. "Not impressed."

"Jeanette." Lloyd said in a warning tone.

"They can play ninja all they want." Jeanette moved her arms, getting herself ready for a fight. "Those freaks will never pass as the real deal."

One of them started to run off, leaving the other ones in masks to fight off the two Ninja, who easily fought them off.

"This ain't fun at all!" Jeanette said with a board tone, sweeping the legs out from under the guy in with the blue mask. "No workout at all."

"Jenny, focus!" Lloyd reminded her.

Jeanette turned and straightened up as she turned to face him. "We're on the roof of Borg Tower, my dear husband. Not on the Airjitzu temple."

Lloyd's eyes widened, watching as one of the Masked men snuck up behind Jenaette. "Jen!" He cried.

She turned just in time, and got blind sided by the man. She screamed as she was thrown off the roof.

As Jeanette fell, she faintly heard Lloyd scream out her name. Closing her eyes, she turned in the air and summoned her dragon.

"Now that's more like it!" She smiled as she sat on her dragon's back. "Come on Breeze, follow Lloyd's Nightcrawler!" She yelped as her dragon flew off, flying fast after Lloyd's car.

XxXxXxXxX

Lloyd stood on the bridge, standing by the side and looking over the railing, watching as the Masked Man escapes. Hearing a noise from above, he turns and brightens when he sees Jeanette's dragon flying towards him.

"Jen!" He smiles brightly, watching as her dragon sits down in the middle of the street, then disappears when Jeanette jumps off.

Lloyd races over to her, grabbing her and spinning her around in a circle, before setting her down and kissing her gently.

" _Master Lloyd, are you alright_?" PIXAL asked. " _Are you there_?"

Lloyd pulled away from Jeanette, putting a hand to his communicator. "Yeah, I'm here." He told PIXAL. "It's time to get the team back."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The following day, Jeanette stood in a room with Cyrus Borg. "The Ninja are gonna be under the same roof again?" He asks with a smile, looking up from an invention he was playing with. "How exciting!"

"Yeah." Jeanette returned the smile. "Lloyd's talking to them right now."

Borg frowned. "And you're not joining them?" He asks, moving his wheelchair around and rolls himself over to her. "Why?"

"This responsibility comes first." She points to the corner, where Alizeh was sleeping and sucking on a pacifier inside her crib. "Don't you think?"

"Normally yes." Borg nodded. "But right now, you need to be with the Ninja." He took her hand gently. "Go Jenny. I have things under control here." He gently patted the top of her hand.

"Ok." Jeanette caved. "We're not going to be far, just down the hall and around the corner."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette walked into the room, where the Ninja are talking with Hutchins.

"Let me guess." Cole said, hands on hips. "They have an Oni Mask too?"

"Two?" Jay asked. "Now's there's TWO!?" He cried out, before Nya clamped her hand over his mouth.

Jeanette laughed as she walked into the room, and everyone turned to her.

"JEN!" The team ran over to her, tackling her into a group hug. Hutchins turned to look at Lloyd.

"Who is this new arrival?" He asks the Green Ninja.

Lloyd continued to smile, watching as Jeanette hugged each of the Ninja, he then turned back to face Hutchins. "My wife."

Hutchins only nods. "I see."

All the Ninja walk back over. "Sorry for the distraction." Jeanette apologizes, and Hutchins once again nods.

"The Emperor will be delivering a public speech tomorrow." The man tells the Ninja. "And I worry that the Sons Of Garmadon may try to steal the mask. We could use your assestence. That is, if you can keep a low profile."

"Low profile?" Jeanette raised her eyebrows. "We are Ninja." She puts an arm on Kai's shoulder, using it like an armrest, and laces her fingers together.

Zane nodded. "Yes." He changes from looking like a robot, to looking like a human. "No one will know we are there."

"Just let us know where and when." Lloyd said, bowing towards Hutchins.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I smell trouble." Jeanette said, later that night as she and Lloyd got ready for bed.

"What kind of trouble?" He asks as he lays in bed, watching her as she disappeared into the closet.

"Big trouble!" Jeanette walked out of the closet, hugging a box to her chest. "And that you're somehow gonna be in the middle of it all."

"I'm always gonna be in the middle of trouble." Lloyd grinned. "That's what Ninja do." He paused and frowned. "Hey, what happened to the window in your shopping?"

"Just one pair!" She insisted, setting the box down and walking over to the bed, she climbed in next to him. "And don't change the subject! I have a feeling you're gonna be way more involved then the rest of us." She said with worry. "And I can't shake this feeling."

"Jenny." Lloyd pulled her into his arms, as she rested her head on his chest, she bit her lower lip as tears glittered in her eyes with a worried look crossing over her face.

XxXxXxXxXx

The following morning, at the palace. The Ninja are there, while the Emperor is giving his speech.

"I don't like this one bit." Nya complained as she, and Jeanette walked through the crowd in street clothes. "The real family likes their privacy! Why give such a public speech?"

" _I think it's nice_." Jay said. " _They're reaching out to the people_."

"I'm with Nya." Jeanette said.

Nya smiled at her. "Us girls gotta stick together in a boys club."

" _Nya just doesn't like getting glittered up_!" You can hear the smile in Kai's voice.

"We're wasting our time here!" Jeanette huffed. "We have more important things to do then listen to a boring speech!"

" _Oohh_!" Cole said laughing. " _Lloyd, what you do to Jen? Get her pregnant again_?"

" _I believe Lloyd has spotted something_." Zane said.

Jeanette turned around to find him standing and looking at something. She walked over to him, and purposly walked into his view.

"And just what are you looking at?" She wanted to know, with her arms folded.

Lloyd blinked. "Uhhh." He started.

" _Somebody's gonna get it, somebody's gonna get it_!" Both Cole, and Jay sang in union.

"You're line of view, is right at the princess." Jeanette hissed with hurt, she turned and quickly hurried away.

" _Jen's gonna clock you now Lloyd_!" Jay exclaimed.

" _Yeah, she's going to clean it real good_!" Cole added, as Lloyd ran off after Jeanette, calling for her, but she wouldn't stop.

" _I am confused. What does a clock have to do with anything_?" Zane said with confusion, and the human Ninja sighed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lloyd walked over to the girl's restroom, until Nya grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't even think about going in there Lloyd." She warned as he turned to her.

"But."-

"No, no, no." Nya stood in front of him. "You stepped in it Lloyd. So." She turned him around and pushed him back towards the palace. "Go back! I'll talk to Jen." She pulled out her communicator from her ear.

"What are you doing? Put that back in." He told her.

"Girl talk means no boys allowed." Nya told him, putting the comminicator in her pocket.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette was leaning against a sink, her head ducked down.

"Jen." Nya walks over to her. "Are you ok?" She asks gently.

"I always thought Lloyd gave that look to me." Jeanette said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You are!" Nya protested. "He gives you that look all the time!" She smiles. "I've seen it, we all have!"

Jeanette shook her head. "Somehow I knew." She sniffs as she moves away from the sink to the wall, and sit down. Nya just frowns as she watches her.

"Knew what?"

"That I couldn't be with Lloyd forever." Jeanette answered, with another tear rolling down her cheek. "I should've known better." She moves her knees, and hugs her legs tightly. "I feel so stupid for thinking he and I would last all the way up till the golden years!" She choked out.

"You got all of that, because Lloyd gave the princess that stupid look?" Nya asks, she knelts down to sit next to her. "Jen, when Lloyd gives you that look. It's beautiful. And it'll stay like that." She smiles. "Even when we're as old as Misako, and all of us are arguing over who has the better grandchild." She tried to joke. "And besides I thought that Morro threatened Lloyd to take really good care of you. If he breaks that, Morro might try to kill him again."

Jeanette laughed a little. "Right, he did tell Lloyd that."

Nya stood up. "Come on!" She turned and held out her hand for her. "We'll let the boys know to keep an eye on Lloyd."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"There they are." Cole said as Nya and Jeanette finally walked up to the Ninja, who were now standing in front of the palace.

Lloyd wrapped his arm around Jeanette, pulling her close to his side, and she hugged his waist tightly.

"What's gonna on?" Kai asked, looking at his sister.

"One of the rules about girl talk, is that we don't talk about girl talk to boys." Nya told him, watching as Jeanette clung to Lloyd for dear life, while Kai and Cole looked at each other.


	2. The Jade Princess

Jeanette walked down the halls at a fast rate, she had just caught Lloyd with Princess Harumi.

"Jen!" Lloyd ran after her. "Jeanette!" He quickly caught up to her, reaching for her hand, but she quickly pulled away. "Jen please." He begged, taking her hand again, this time she didn't pull away. "That was nothing." He said gently as she turned to look at him. "That was just talking. Just talking."

She laughed a little. "Talking? That didn't look like 'talking' to me." She paused. "Actually, talking is just fine." Jeanette just looked up at him. "And _that_ did not look like 'talking', it looked more like movie night. One of _our_ movie nights! God, Lloyd. we share a beautiful daughter together."

"I know that." He started.

"Do you?" She interupted, she looked away as tears started to sting her eyes. "You looked pretty damn cozy to me." She sniffed. "Like you didn't mind cozing up to her." Twin tears rolled down her cheeks, and she turned with her back to him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Jenny." Lloyd gently took her arms. "I promise, it ... it was just talking. I swear on my grandfather."

"You didn't have to enjoy it so much." She closed her eyes against her tears.

"Jen." He gently turned her around, but she wouldn't look at him. "Jenny, please look at me."

She slowly looked up at him.

"How do I fix this?" He asks, snaking his arms around her waist, and pulling her close.

"Since it was only talk, I'll let it slid for now." She slid her arms around his neck. "Cause if it happens again, I'll let Cole clean your clock."

Lloyd grinned, tighting his hold on Jeanette. "That I can do." He leaned towards her, kissing her gently and it quickly turned passionate.

"Hey you two, find a room!"

The two pulled away and turned to find Cole standing there, his hands on his hips. "There's too many rooms in the place, you can at least pick one."

"I'm just showing everyone here, that this great girl right here." Lloyd smiled, tightening Jeanette in his arms. "Is _all_ mine!" He held her close, and lifting her off the floor.

She had to laugh, clinging to him as Cole rolled his eyes.

"And Kai complains that me and Nya are too public." He grumbled. "We're in a hallway!" He yelling, throwing his arms around.

"A very big hallway." Lloyd grinned.

Cole rolled his eyes again. "Ok, ok." He turned and walked off.

Jeanette pulled away from Lloyd. "I'm gonna get some air."

Lloyd took her hand and pulled her back for another long kiss.

"You trying to butter me up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and he smirked.

"I could be."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. But she reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm going for some air."

Lloyd watched her leave.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette sighed heavily as she sat on the grass, outside in the yard of the palace. She was looking down at her diamond wedding ring, according to Wu it had been very very expensive. She let out another heavy sigh.

Suddenly a shadowy figure fell over her, and she screamed falling backwards.

"Whoa Jen! It's just me!" Cole exclaimed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Cole, what are you doing sneaking up on me?" She breathed, throwing her glove at him.

He laughed. "Sorry." He sat down in front of her, and tossed her glove back to her. "So what are you doing out here? I thought you and Lloyd were gonna find a room. And get it on!" He grinned, then laughed when she punched his arm.

"I just needed some air." She folded her arms with a huff.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Really? This wouldn't have anything to do with Lloyd and the princess on the bridge, right?"

Her eyes grew. "How did you." She trailed off.

"Nya, and I saw. Believe me, I wanted to clean his clock right there! But Nya held me back." He told her.

Something caught Jeanette's eye from over his shoulder. "What's he up too?"

"Huh? Who he?" Cole turned to watch Hutchins walking and looking supisous as he headed into a building. "Gotta follow him." He stood up.

"Right." Jeanette stood up, pushing her emotions aside.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The two ran down a tunnel, trying to follow Hutchins. The tunnel was lit by lanturns on the walls. Finally they came to three tunnels.

"This way!" Cole grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a tunnel, when they rounded a corner Jeanette froze.

"Blast Sapp." She breathed, to frozen to move and never noticing Cole turning around to leave and informing the other Ninja. The Blast Sapp started to bubble, and Jeanette remained frozen.

"Jeanette!" Cole ran back, grabbing her arm, but she couldn't move, so he grabbed her and gently tossed her over his shoulder, and ran.

XxXxXxXxX

Just as Cole reached the entrance and he and Jeanette could feel and breath the night air, the Blast Sapp exploded, and the shockwave of the blast sent Cole and Jeanette flying. During the flight, Jeanette sailed away from Cole because she was still over his shoulder. Jeanette hit the ground and rolled. She came to a stop near the side of the palace as more Blast Sapp triggered and set off more explosions.

"JEN!" Cole raced over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked, sliding on his knees, then helping her up.

"I'm ok." She reassured as Cole gently pulled her up.

"You sure?" He asked, then his eyes widened when he saw the big gash on her arm and another big gash on her side. "You're hurt!" He reached for his com. "Lloyd! Jeanette's really hurt!"

" _Where are you? I'm coming_!" Came his response.

"I'm fine!" Jeanette hissed into her own com. "It's just a scratch."

Cole gave her a disaproving look. "Really Jen? You're going to lie about it?"

Jeanette stumbled, but was able to get to her feet. "It's not that bad. Now come on, we need to help the others." She turned and ran towards the burning palace.

"Lloyd's gonna kill me." Cole said, before running off after the pink Ninja. "Or Jen really wants to avoid him right now."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Whoever you are, you should've brought more help!" Jay said as he stood in front of the Oni Mask that sat in a glass case.

The Sons Of Garmadon soilder looked from Jay, then looked towards Cole who jumped up onto the bike with his weapon in hands and the Ninja in black jumped down, Jeanette walked around the bike with her sword in hand.

"Hands in the air!" Kai said as he and Nya came running up. The Ninja started to advance on the soilder with their weapons drawn. Suddenly the solider pulled out a mask.

Jay gasped. "The Mask Of Vengence!"

They watched as the solider put on the mask. And watched as the Mask's power started to overwhelm him.

"What's happening to him?" Jeanette asked, and Kai turned to her and did a double take.

"Jen, you're hurt!" He cried, lowering both his swords.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, she noticed the other Ninja were now looking at her. "A stratch! Can we please take care of this guy?!"

Soon the solilder straightened up and now had four arms holding swords.

"Really? Four arms? Pfft! Like that's new!" Jay said before he got at the ready, with Cole and Kai jumping to stand on either side of him.

The soilder charged and started to fight off the Ninja, and soon it was a fair fight. He soon started fighting Kai and Nya. Cole slammed his hammer down, and the little shockwave had the siblings slid backwards from the soilder.

Jeanette put her sword away and sent a blast of wind at the solider, the solider was pushed back a little, just before a heavy stream of water slammed into him, followed by a jet of fire, but the soilder was able to block the fire.

Kai growled.

Jay used his nunchucks to send a bolt of lightning at the soilder, but the electrisity hits the soilder's four swords. "Can any of us stop him!?"

"We need a full fledge team." Jeanette tried to answer. "And for us to stop him, we need Lloyd, and Zane."

The solider then used the electrisity to send a blast out, knocking the Ninja onto their backs. Jeanette hissed as she slid her arm across the floor to reach for her sword. The solider turned and shattered the glass case where the Oni Mask was resting.

Jeanette quickly sat up, she then blew at the Mask, sending it out of the solider's hand, just as Kai sent a blast of fire at the Mask.

Destroying it.

"Uh Lloyd, I think my brother and Jeanette just destroyed the Mask of Deception." Nya informed nervously into her com.

The solider then continued to fight off the Ninja, After a long while of fighting, the soilder quickly left.

Jeanette collapsed to her knees, and fell to her side, Zane was suddenly appeared by her side and quickly caught her. "Ok, I admit that I'm hurt." She finally admitted.

"Betcha a 20, that Lloyd will try to rip our heads off." Jay said, nudging Cole as Zane helped Jeanette stand.

"I'm not a race horse Jay!" Jeanette gave him a tired glare.

"Sorry Jen." Jay eeped, behind hiding behind Kai.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette slowly awoke to find Lloyd sitting next to her bed. "Lloyd?" She asked, slowly sitting up, and he jumped.

"Jenny!" He smiled brightly, he leaned over and hugged her, being careful to not hurt her.

"I hurt." She whined, with her head resting on his chest.

"You're going to be ok, Nya nursed your arm and side." Lloyd told her gently, kissing her cheek. "You still mad at me?" He asks gently.

"I don't know yet." She decided, closing her eyes and breathing in his sent as he held her close.

"Baby steps, how's that?" He asked, and her eyes flew open as she gasped.

"Alizeh!" She cried, turning to him.

"It's ok." Lloyd tried to reassure her. "She's still with Borg. I talked to him, and they're both ok."

Jeanette sighed in releaf. "Good, that's good."

Lloyd leaned down, kissing her gently and her arms wrapped and locked around his neck. The need for air won, and he pulled away.

"Please don't scare me like that again." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would notice, with being too busy with the princess." She said.

He sighed. "And you're still mad at me." He pulled her close. "But I can fix that."


	3. The Oni And The Dragon

**I'm having so much fun, going back and forth between Season 8 & Season 9! Please continue with the reviews. If you guys want to see Jeanette go into full Mama Bear mode protecting her and** **Lloyd's** **daughter, please tell me.**

XxXxXxXxXx

The Destiny's Bounty flew through the morning fog, then lowered down onto the water. Lloyd poked his head into the girl's room, finding Jeanette still asleep. Pushing the door open, he walked all the way in. Walking up to the bed, he smiled as he gently brushed a lock of her hair away from her face, and she stirred.

"Lloyd?" She muttered, slowly waking up. "What's going on?" She sat up, as he perched himself on the bed.

"We got a break." He smiled, and she blinked, still sleep fogged.

"What break?"

"One of the Sons Of Garmadon soliders got arrested." He answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." Jeanette groaned as she rubbed her side. "But better, thanks to Nya and the Healing Tea."

Lloyd grinned. "Do you want to stay and continue healing, or come into town with me, Jay, Cole, and Zane?" He asked, and she full awoke, bolting up in the bed.

"You expect me to stay here! With the Princess Of Darkness?!" She folded her arms, and Lloyd's smile faded.

"Come on Jen, she's not so bad. We know you're not fond of her, but she lost her family too." He took her hand. "And besides, Nya and Kai will be staying here on the Bounty too."

"Why don't you stick a fork in me, and move on already?" She laid back down, and rolled over so her back was facing him.

Lloyd gently laid on top of her. "Now Jen, that's enough. Please be nice to her, us Ninja are the only friends she has. And you're not giving her a fair chance."

"Don't wanna." She whined.

"Ok, then I'm gonna order you to stay here, and be nice to her." Lloyd decided. "I'm not asking for much, so please."

The two shifted on the bed, and Lloyd still laid on top of her.

"Fine." Jeanette huffed. "I'll be nice."

He leaned down, kissing her gently. "Good."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just don't expect me to suddenly like her."

"I'm not asking for that."

"And I really do feel for the Emperor, and Empress."

Lloyd leaned down, kissing her again. "I know." His lips captured hers in a long passionate kiss.

"Agh! Not again!" Jay cried, and the two pulled away from each other. Lloyd sat up. "At least close the door, next time your gonna do that!" Jay complained as Jeanette laughed with a shake of her head.

"Sorry Jay." She laughed.

"Next time, use your wind to close the door." Jay continued, and Jeanette held up her hand.

"Like this?" She waved her hand towards the door, and it slammed shut in Jay's face.

"Yeah!" Jay's voice is now muffled. "Just like that!"

Jeanette grabbed Lloyd, pulling him back to the bed, and they ignored the knock on the door.

"Uhh Lloyd?" Jay's voice is heard again through the closed door, you can hear the nerves in his voice. "Are we heading into the city, or what?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Nya walked over to Cole, who was watching the monitors. "So you're going into the city?" She asks.

"Yep." He turns to face her. "As soon as Lloyd decides to show his face." He grins, then wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. "So, does my mermaid want anything from the city?"

"Nothing that I can't think of right now." She grinned, reaching up to lock her arms around his neck. "But I can always text you."

Cole leaned down to kiss her gently. "How about going to a movie, when things settle down a little? Anything my girl wants to see?"

"Jen, and Lloyd both said that Lost Galaxy is pretty good." Nya sugested, and Cole tightened his hold on her.

"That, my love. Is a date!" He kissed her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Later, Jeanette turned to see Harumi slowly walk over to her, she turned and started to walk off.

"I know you don't like me." Harumi started, walking after her.

"What gave that away?" Jeanette continued to walk away.

"Um, the cold shoulder?" Harumi suggested, and Jeanette stopped and turned around.

"I am sorry about your parents." The pink Ninja told her. "That's something we do have in common." She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harumi asked, but Jeanette didn't answer and the princess watches the pink Ninja leave.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kai walked into the kitchen to find Jeanette, sitting at the table, her left elbow is on the smooth surface of the table, as she leans on her hand, and plays with some grapes in a bowl with her other hand. Kai leans on the doorframe.

"Ya know, you're not giving the princess a chance." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She grumped.

"You have to at least try to like her." Kai walked further into the room and sat down across from her.

"First Lloyd, now you!" Jeanette looked up at him. "Nobody believes me anyway! Why should I be punished when I'm just trying to keep an eye on her?" She looked at his startled face. "I spent half my early life in Morro's shadow, in a dark family world! I _know_ something's not right. It's the same thing; act innocent until the last second, and everything changes."

Kai sat there, staring at her.

"I thought you were leaving your past behind?" Nya asked as she walked in.

"What is this, an interrigation?!" Jeanette demanded as she jumped up from the table. "I _did_ leave my past behind, none of you want to believe that a sweet looking face can suddenly turn around and become a monster!"

Kai jumped up. "Jeanette, that's enougjh!" He yelled. "And lower your voice, the Princess could probably hear you."

Emotion ran across Jeanette's face, and she swallowed thickly. "Oh sure, it's my fault for my past." Her voice thick with tears.

Kai now felt guilty. "I didn't say that, nobody's said that!"

"I'm trying to protect you, protect my friends." Jeanette continued. "And now you guys want to hold the present." Tears slid down her cheeks. "Against me because of Morro?"

"Nobody said anything about Morro." Nya said gently. "Jen, she's the _Princess_ , why would she be behind anything dark?"

"That's a title!" Jeanette started, tears sliding down her cheeks more and more. "Just forget it! I'm not gonna stand here and waste my breath!" She turned and ran off.

In the hall Lloyd and Jay were talking as they made their way towards the kitchen, Jeanette hurried out of the kitchen, then shoved her way through them, and ignored Lloyd calling out to her. Lloyd walked into the kitchen to find Kai and Nya standing there.

"What did you two say to Jen?" The Green Ninja demanded.

The Smith siblings looked at each other, then looked back at their leader, who folded his arms and waiting for an answer.

XxXxXxXxX

That night, Jeanette walks over to the Laughy's bar, wearing a disguise. She had seen Zane, and Cole and decided to follow them.

"Something that says, I'm bad." Cole was saying, also wearing a disguise as Jeanette gets closer.

"My estimation of Rocky Dangerbuff is pretty bad." Zane said, just as Jeanette walked up behind Cole, she reached up and touched his shoulder.

Cole yelped, jumping a foot in the air.

Jeanette is wearing a green tank top under a black leather jacket, her favorite black women's go-go boots, and her hair is pulled into a french braid, and her makeup is dark compared to what she normally wears. "Sorry Cole." She giggled. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Cole had put a hand on his chest, calming himself down. "It's ok." He looked her up and down. "You don't look like a Ninja or Super Mom."

She grinned. "That's the point for disguises." She showed him both her hands. "I went to a salon, to get french nails to add to the disguise." The nails looked complete, even with her wedding ring.

Cole blinked. "Uh, you do know if you bust one, it'll hurt like a mother."-

"I thought Lloyd gave you an order to stay on the Bounty?" Zane quickly cut in, looking at Jeanette confused.

"He did." Jeanette nodded, she folded her arms. "But I'm not gonna stay on board the Bounty, not with the Princess Of Darkness."

"You're still jealous of her." Cole shook his head. "Why?"

"There's something about her that I don't like! So let's leave it at that!" She snapped, matching towards the bar, and the two watched her with startlement on their faces.

"There's more to the story, then she's letting on." Cole noted, just as Jeanette stalked back over to them. "Are we going in there?! Or just wasting our time? If we are wasting time, then I just wasted 35 bucks!" She grabbed Cole's arm and yanked him towards the bar, he yelped as he stumbled to stay on his feet.

"She is super angry." Zane said, watching Jeanette pull Cole towards the bar. "I wonder why she's so angry?" He shrugged before quickly running towards his friends. But he stopped them just before they reached the doors.

"Who am I then?" He asked Cole.

"How about Snake Jaguar?" Cole suggested.

"Since we're doing fake names here, I'm Lara Graves." Jeanette smiled, and Zane noted that she was back to being calm as she tried to hide her giggle.

"We gotta be tough Jen." Cole reminded her. "You'll be my sister, while we're under cover."

"Great!" She nodded. "Let's do this."

Cole pushed open the doors and the three walked into the bar. Jeanette tried not to lose count at all the Sons Of Garmadon, but she did, so she made sure to stick closer to Cole more.

They walked up to the bar.

"Yes sir! Right away! Please don't break anything!" Darreth turned to the shelves behind the bar.

"Darreth." Zane whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Darreth turned around. "Cole? Cole! Jen! You came to visit me!"

"Shhhh, not so loud!" Jeanette shushed.

"Agh, is my disguise worse then Zane's?" Cole complained, and Darreth turned to look at Zane.

"Zane, is that you under there?" Darreth asked, looking at him. "You guys gotta help me. I bought this stink hole, hoping to hold on to glory days." He smiled as he picked up a picture of the Ninja. "When I was fighting side-by-side with you guys."

Cole stared at him. "Side-by-side? Really?"

"Only now, the Sons Of Garmadon have moved in." Darreth continued. "And made my place their dive. I can't get them to leave. You gotta help me!"

"We can't!" Cole said. "We gotta keep our cover, to get close to those two." He pointed to Ultra Vilet, and Mr. E.

"You mean Mr. E and Ultra Vilet?" Darreth asked, after watching the Sons Of Garmadon throw out two singers, then cheered.

"Mr. E?" Both Cole and Zane asked in union.

"Nobody talks to those two." Darreth said. "Because he doesn't talk, and she's off her rocker."

Cole turned around to face Darreth again. "If we can't talk to them, then how are we gonna gain their trust?"

A Sons Of Garmadon growled and slammed his fist onto the table, demanding his drink. Darreth disappeared, then reappeared with three drinks.

"Sorry, gotta go!" He set the drinks down, then hurried off.

"What now?" Jeanette asked, taking the drink in front of her, as the three Ninja turn away from the bar.

"Alright Snake Jaguar." Cole looked at Zane. "Fire up those prosessers, and tell me how we do this."

"I've already ran countless situations." Zane said.

"And?" Jeanette pressed.

"And out of the 1 thousand, 5 hundred and 42 ways it could go ... there's only one."

"What is it?" Jeanette asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's complicated." Zane said. "And dangerous."

"Then it's a good thing, that my last name is Dangerduff." Cole said.

"But it's Brookestone." Jeanette said with a big smile, until Cole clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Not so loud. Conceal, Jen. Remember to conceal." He removed his hand. "Lay it on me." He told Zane, taking a drink of his drink.

"You have to sing." Zane said simply, and Cole spit out his drink, and it sprayed.

"I can't sing!" He told Zane with panic. "What did I say eailer? There has to be another way!"

"But Cole, you _are_ the son of a Royal Blacksmith." Jeanette reminded. "It's in your blood."

Zane nodded. "Jen is correct." He also reminded Cole of the school he ran away from. "You have to trust me. What would Rocky do?"

Cole was quiet for a long moment, then he downed the rest of his drink, set the glass down and marched over to the stage.

"Zane, I hope this plan works." Jeanette whispered as the two walked over to the jutebox.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure it'll work." He admitted as Cole interduced himself after fiddling with the mic.

Zane picked up the coin that Cole had tossed over, and announced the song.

"Should I, or shouldn't I?" Jeanette tried to decide as Cole panicked over the wrong song. "Oh what the hell." She pulled out her cell phone, and unlocked it to reveal herself, Lloyd, and Alizeh as the home screen.

"Do not worry my friend." Zane said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If everthing goes to plan, then we will be in."

Jeanette smiled at him and put her phone away. As the song started to play, Cole started to lose his composer.

Jeanette facepalmed. "Zane, I hope this is apart of the plan." She pulled out her phone again, unlocked it, an sent a text to Kai.

Are you watching?

Yes, and recording, Jay said he's making lots of copies.

Should I help Cole?

Let him sweat. Lloyd isn't happy you left the Bounty. And I'm sorry I made you cry.

I'll talk to him later. And you're forgiven. Gotta go!

Jeanette closed out the message board, then put her cell back in her pocket. The Sons Of Garmadon started to boo and throw food at Cole, so he moved the mic aside, reached for Jeanette and pulled her up onstage, he danced around, before slipping and falling, his fake mustache fell off. And it came quite, Jeanette's eyes grew wide.

"Uh oh." She squeaked, she grabbed Cole and pulled him up.

"Hey! Those two are apart of those Ninjas!" A Sons Of Garmadon yelled, pointing.

"Grab them!" Ultra Vilet yelled.

As Cole grabbed the mic to fight off the angry Sons Of Garmadon, Jeanette stood by his side. "Run, get out of here Jen!" Cole told her.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here with these jerks!" Jeanette shot a wave of wind at a group. The two were then thrown to the floor and were both grabbed.

"Hey, paws off you freak of nature!" Jeanette struggled hard against them.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Please, please** **review!**


	4. Snake Jaguar

**Aghhhhh! I CAN'T find the website that I was using last night! I forgot to write it down before I turned off my laptop last night! Some of the episodes I was able to get from YouTube. Now I want to throw my laptop into my window! I was able to get to episode 3 for Season 9! And that's it!**

 **And of course I do not remember what website it was!**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Get your paws off me!" Jeanette yelled, before being thrown and stumbled into the dark cell, she turned to glare at the two Sons Of Garmadon goons, just as they threw Cole into the cell.

"Oof!" Cole fell face down, arms sliding above him after landing, he got up and turned to glare at the two goons. "You think you can hold us in here!?" He powered up his Earth Punch, and ran at the door. After a second, he quickly pulled away. "Agghhhhhhh! Vengestone!" He cries out as he double over in pain as he holds his right fist close to his chest.

"Wanna try that again, Hulk?" Jeanette asked sarcastically as she walked over to the wall and sat down.

He shrugged as he straightened up and shook out his hand. "Worth a shot." He looked around. "If I cant blast the door open, of course I won't be able to blast down the wall either."

Jeanette sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs.

"So!" Cole turned his attention to her. "Talk to me. Why are you so jealous of the Princess?"

"Don't want to talk about her." She hissed.

"Come on! I know something's bugging ya." He tried.

"It _don't_ matter!" Jeanette said hotly, jumping up and started to pace around. " _None_ of you believe me! I am so tired of defending my own actions!"

Cole held up his hands, watching her pace. "Ok! Ok! Sorry."

"What do you think, I'm doing!?"

The voice had the two Ninja turned and walk over to the door, to watch two Garmadon goons holding a board with a box tied to the board, between them.

"So, what's in the box?" One of them asks.

"You haven't heard?" The other one asks as they walk towards a cell that was directly across from them. Jeanette tried to hear, but the goons had walked out of her ear shot. Cole turned to her in a panicked way.

"Jen! If they get the last mask, then they'll have all three!" He cried, and her eyes grew.

"What!? We gotta get out of here!"

They watched as the two goons walked out of the cell, closed the door and locked it.

"It's all coming together, it'll be good to see Lord Garmadon again."

"You mean, it'll be bad."

The two goons laughed.

"Lord Garmadon?!" Cole cried.

"But he's dead!" Jeanette grabbed him and shook him. "How is that possible?!"

"Reincarnation!" Cole turned to her. "That's how."

"We gotta get out of here, and warn Lloyd!" Jeanette cried, she turned and started to pace like a caged tiger.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ultra Vilet came walking over to the cell. "I want to speak to the Ninja!" She demanded, the two Sons Of Garmadon just looked at her, and she placed her hands on her hips. "In private!" She yelled.

"Y, yes Ultra One!" The two goons ran off, tripping over each other.

Jeanette turned her back to the door, as Cole folded his arms.

"I'm not in the mood, sunshine!" He growled, as Ultra Vilet watched the two goons, til they were out of sight, then revealed...

"ZANE!" Cole cried, and Jeanette spun around to come up to his side.

"Shhh!" Zane hushed.

"They have the key to the third mask!" Jeanette told him.

"The key?" Zane asked.

"If they unite all Oni Masks, they're gonna resurrect Lord Garmadon!" Cole cried. "The bad one! Four arms and all!" He cried waving his arms up and down as he bounced like he was on sugar high kick. He grabbed the bars of the cell. "We gotta get that key!" He hung his arm out through the bars.

And there was a long pause.

"Um." Zane scratched his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jeanette asked him.

"Yeah! Unlock the door! Let's go!" Cole exclaimed.

"I can't." Zane said with gult. "I need to ride with them, to learn who's behind this."

"But Zane, they're gonna get all the Oni Masks, if we don't get to that key!" Jeanette tried.

"Yeah!" Cole cried. "Who cares, whose in charge!?"

"When the station clears, break out." Zane told them. "Break out and steal the key."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I JUST WALKED PAST YOU!?" Ultra Vilet screamed out.

"Good luck, my friends." Zane said, before walking away.

"How are we suppose to steal the key!?" Cole cried, just as ultra Vilet showed her face.

XxXxXxXxXx

Cole was using a screw to pick the lock on their cell door.

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Jeanette asked him with her arms folded.

"If it worked for Lloyd that time, we were all arrested, it'll work for me."

"He used a fork."

Cole pulled the screw out, turned and threw the screw onto the floor. "This ain't working!" He leaned on the door. "Ok, think Cole, think! You're not thinking, you're running your mouth!" He paused and turned to see Jeanette giving him an admused look.

"Hey Dangerbuff, be quiet!" The guard called down the hall.

"That's it!" Cole cried, he back to face the door, and cleared his throat. And started singing, louder and louder, at one point the guard comes running over to the cell.

"Stop your singing!" He cries, Cole grabbs him and knocks him out, grabbing the keys in the process. "Huh. Dad would be proud." He unlocks he cell door, and shoves it open.

They hurry up to the cell door that was across from them. Cole peers into the cell from the window of the cell.

"What's in there?" Jeanette asked.

"It's empty, incept for a box." He unlocked the cell and opens it. Pushing it open he walks in "The key to the third mask?" He walks over to the box, and pulls down the blanket, to see a baby. "Agh!" He cries jumping backwards in startelment, and kicking the box away from him.

"What? What's in it?" Jeanette asks, moving to the box and hesitates, before pulling the blanket down, revealing a baby. She gasps. "Well, arn't you a cutie pie?" She smiles, pulling the baby from the box to cuddle with it, the baby smiles and makes baby talk.

"Aaaand, that's not a key." Cole said, watching the scene.

"Obviously." Jeanette giggled as she held the baby. "Now why would those tyrants and monsters want with you?" She asked the baby as Cole knelts down and reaches into the box. "Anything?" She asks Cole.

"Nothing, nada." He shakes his head as he stands up.

"We have to get this baby out of here." Jeanette said, she turned and stopped short.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy." Ultra Vilet said as she walked into the doorway. "Did you?"

The baby instantly started crying.

"Sweet!" Ultra Vilet said, looking at the baby. "Isn't he?"

"He?" Cole asked. "If you want the masks to bring back, Lord Garmadon. Why take a child!?"

"You really have no clue, do you?" Ultra Vilet pointed at him. She lunged for the baby, but Jeanette waved her hand, sending Ultra Vilet flying back. "You!" She pointed at Jenaette. "While you're saving this child, who's saving your own?"

"Uh oh." Cole said.

"What did you say?" Jeanette demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

Ultra Vilet laughed. "That's right. Orders from the boss, The Quiet One!"

Cole was quick to grab the baby from Jeanette, he backed away a little as he watched his friend.

"You wouldn't dare!" The pink Ninja cried.

"Oh, we would." Ultra Vilet smiled.

Jeanette quickly held up her hands and threw a big vortex of wind at Ultra Vilet, sending her sailing backwards and into the cell that they had thrown the two Ninja in.

Jeanette turned and ran, Cole running after her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Once outside, the two summoned their dragons. Once Jeanette jumped up onto her dragon, she took off, and Cole winced at the whirlwind that was left behind.

"Hey guys!" Cole called into his communicator.

" _Cole_!" Nya cried. " _Where have you been_?"

"Captured! Just now escaped! But we have a big, big, big, big very big problem!"

" _What's happening now_?" Kai wanted to know.

"Where's Lloyd?" Cole demanded.

" _Right here, what's happening_?"

"You need to get to Borg Tower, pronto! And I mean double time!" Cole said as he flew his dragon. "Jeanette's on her way there as we speak!"

" _What's a aghh_!" Jay started, then cried.

"Ultra Vilet said so herself." Cole said. "Lloyd you."-

" _He cut off all communication when he ran over Jay_!" Kai cried.

"Where are you guys? We need to get there, like now!" Cole said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette landed her dragon in front of Borg Tower. Jumping off, she ran into the building. And raced through the halls, and ran towards the stairs, then used Airjitzu to get up the steps. She could faintly hear a baby crying. Her baby crying.

Jumping into the air, she then flew down the hall for a faster pace of speed, she rounded a corner and flew up another set of stairs, her baby's cries were louder.

Lowering herself down, Jeanette ran to Borg's office. Holding out both her hands, she summoned up all of her powers and threw it towards the door, where it blasted open and off it's hinges.

"Jenny!" Borg cried, his face brighting. He was out of his wheelchair and lying on the floor a little ways away from it, his hands tied together.

"Where's Alizeh!?" She cried, running over to him.

"Him." Borg nodded his head in a direction, and Jeanette looked up to see Mr. E holding a crying Alizeh.

"I'm going to give you till the count of 3." Jenaette started, looking towards him and slowly straightening up. "Put down my baby." She demanded, her tone deadly.

Mr. E remained quiet and still.

"GIVE ME MY BABY!" Jeanette summoned her powers. "RIGHT NOW!"

Mr. E turned and walked over to the crib, and set the baby back into the crib. As soon as the baby was released, Jeanette threw her powers into Mr. E, he went flying backwards and crashed into the far wall.

Jeanette raced towards the crib, and picked up her baby. "It's ok Alizeh, mommy's here." She cooed gently, the baby stopped crying and whimpered as she reached up to touch her mother's face as she smiled. "You're ok, mommy's here, and won't let that bad man hurt you." Tears of relief slid down, as she gently kissed her daughter's cheek and held her close.

Mr. E got back to his feet, and pulled out a pair of swords.

"Jen look out!" Borg cried.

Jeanette looked up just in time to see Mr. E coming at her with his swords. Jeanette quickly held up a hand as she summoned a wind wall, and Mr. E bounced off it flying backwards.

Lowering her arm, Jeanette turned and hurried over to Borg. "Keep her safe, please."

"Of course I will." Borg said as he gently took the baby. "I'm so sorry Jenny, I couldn't stop him."

"No, it's ok." Jeanette kissed the side her Alizeh's head. "It's ok." She turned ran at Mr. E.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lloyd took a flight of stairs two at a time, then used Airjitzu to get further up the stairs. He stopped and turned sharply when a loud crash shook the floor. He raced down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXx

A red and blue dragon, a blue and black dragon set down in front of Borg Tower. "They could be on any floor!" Jay cried as he sat on his dragon. "How do we even start!?"

As if to answer, an explosion had the Ninja look up towards the side of the building.

"Off hand, I'd say up there." Nya said as she sat on the fusion dragon that she and Kai and summoned.

"Let's go!" Kai said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette swung her foot at Mr. E's face, cracking his visor. She jumped into the air and turned sharply, her arm slammed hard into Mr. E sending him flying backwards and into a different wall.

Raising her hands above her head.

Borg had to shield himself and Alizeh, as Jeanette summoned a bigger and bigger and bigger whirlwind, before sending it at Mr. E, who barely dodged it.

Jeanette flew at Mr. E and fought him without her powers. When Jeanette swung her leg out, Mr. E caught her leg and swung her, she went sailing out of the busted wall.

Borg tightened his hold on Alizeh, who clung to him and started to cry as Mr. E started to approached. Borg winced and cover Alizeh when the wall near him exploded, and a figure walked into the room from the dust, and when the dust cleared it showed Lloyd. "Lloyd!" Borg smiled.

Lloyd sent a blast of energy at Mr. E who went sailing across the room, then was redirected and slammed into an already busted wall from a blast of wind.

Lloyd ran over to Borg, and kelt down, gently taking Alizeh from Borg. The child smiled brightly as her little hands touched her father's face. "Hi sweetie, daddy has you." He gently kissed her cheek as he held his daughter close.

"Lloyd!" Borg cried in warning, and Lloyd turned just as Mr. E got close to him with a sword at the ready.

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Lightning!"

The four elements slammed into Mr. E, sending in acrossing the room. Jeanette flew into the room, with a powerful whrilwind slammed into Mr. E, and he sailed out of the room.

Everybody looked in that direction, until they were satisifed.

Jeanette ran over to Lloyd, who was holding their daughter. Lloyd gave her the baby, and she hugged the child close with tears streaming down her cheeks. Lloyd kissed the side of Jeanette's head, before walking over to Borg.

The other Ninja followed.

"He came out of nowhere!" Borg said as Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Kai helped him up, and Nya grabbing the wheelchair and hurrying over to them.

"It's ok, you had no idea what they were up too." Lloyd said.

Kai clamped him on the shoulder. "Go." He moved the Green Ninja towards Jeanette, who was sitting on the floor and gently rocking Alizeh.

Lloyd walked over to his little family, and sat down.

"Now this is what being a Ninja is all about!" Cole said, flinging his arms around Nya and Kai as they watched the family of three

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I think I went a little over board. What do you guys think?**


	5. Dead Man's Squall

**Please, please, please review. I worked hard in making some scenes believable.**

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette had just landed on the Destiny's Bounty, she jumped off her dragon. "Hey Nya." She started as she walks into the bridge, only to stop when she saw Nya and Cole making out. But at her voice, the two pulled away quickly.

"Hey Jen!" Cole tried to cover. "Didn't hear you come back!"

Jeanette laughed. "Oh I know how it is." She smiled. "Getting lost in the moment."

"I am so glad you're not Kai." Cole added quickly, making the girl in pink frown.

"Why?"

"Because Kai likes to complain when we show our affection in public." Nya reminded, putting a hand on her hip.

"Ok, you are right. He does." Jeanette laughed. "Have you guys seen Lloyd, or have you been too caught up in each other to know where the others even are?" She asked with a smile.

"Last I saw him, he was on the deck." Nya answered.

"Oh! How'd the talk with Borg go?" Cole asked.

"He wanted our permisson to take Alizeh into hiding." Jeanette answered. "And I'm ok with that."

Both Cole and Nya looked at each other. "You are?" The two asked in union.

"Not completely! But if it'll keep my baby safe, then yes." Jeanette nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, the Destiny's Bounty flew down towards the ground, Kai is holding a big spotlight as the Ninja look around for any sign of Zane. The spotlight soon lands on Zane.

"Oh no!" Jeanette gasped, as Lloyd and Nya throw down two ropes. She watches as the two slid down. "This doesn't look good." She said as Jay and Cole slid down the ropes. "Kai, what what do we do?" She asks, turning to him.

"I don't know." He admitted, before Lloyd called for the gerney. "We prey!" He quickly said looking back at her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Ninja stood in the control room, standing around Zane as he laid on the bed. Everyone was quiet, finally Lloyd broke the silence. "How bad is it?" He asked with his arm around Jeanette, holding her close.

PIXAL explained Zane's injuries.

"Can you save him?" Nya asked, and PIXAL answered again.

"But he will have to do most of the work." She finished. "He must reconfigure his systems, and reboot himself."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Harumi asked as she stood between Jay, and Kai.

"We have to keep moving, or the Sons Of Garmadon will find us." Lloyd answered. "They'll do anything to get their hands on the child."

"I just don't get how a baby, can be a key." Kai said.

"I'm with Kai." Jeanette agreed. "But that's what they said."

"Yeah. They called him 'the key to the third mask'" Cole added.

"If you guys are right. Then we need to disappear. Get as far away from Ninjago City as we can." Lloyd decided.

"It doesn't seem right, abandoning Ninjago City." Jay said with worry.

"We're not abandoning it." Lloyd said. "There's other who'll protect her."

"Like who?" Kai asked putting a hand on his hip.

"Our friends. The Elemental Masters of course." Jeanette answered.

"And there's always Samurai X." Nya added. "Whoever that is."

"That's right." Lloyd nodded. "They'll have to cover for us, until we get a handle on things. PIXAL, set a new course! Anywhere but here."

As they continued to watch over Zane, Lloyd took Jenaette's hand, lacing their fingers together.

XxXxXxXxXx

"LLOYD!" Jeanette screamed, the following day, just after catching Harumi leaning close to him, and he backed up so fast being startled that he fell backwards.

"Jen!" He cried, looking at her wide eyed, he quickly scrambled to his feet as Jeanette turned around sharply. "Sweetheart, honeybee, jewel!"

Kai, and Jay poked their heads out from around the corner just in time to see Jeanette summon her dragon and fly off, the two boys watched as Lloyd soon summoned his dragon and flew after her.

"I wonder what Lloyd did?" Kai wondered. "Should we be worried?"

"Only if one of them comes back." Jay replied. "Whatever Lloyd did, he really stepped in it."

XxXxXxXxX

Jeanette flew her dragon, wiping away tears. Looking around she soon found a landing with a big cave. She flew over to it and landed her dragon, she jumped off and hurried inside. After a little bit, Lloyd soon followed and hurried after her.

"Jenny!" He called, walking through the cave. Finally he spotted her.

"Once again I find you cozing up to her!" She had her back to him, her voice thick with emotion with her arms wrapped around herself.

"That, that." Lloyd tried, and couldn't think of anything that would make his wife feel any better. Maybe insept for one. "I didn't kiss her."

"Pfft! You didn't pull away fast enough!" Jeanette cried, hurt and betrayal shown in her voice. "What does she have, that has you so fascinated in?" She kept her back to him.

"I ... I don't know." He admitted, looking away.

"Then why don't you go be with her, instead of me if you find her so much more prettier." She retorted. "That way you can rub it in my face freely instead of trying to hide it!"

"I don't love her! I love _you_ , and _you_ alone!"

It was quiet between them for a long time.

"Jen please." Lloyd walked up to her. "Be mad and angry at me." He reached out, and hesitated, before gently taking her arms. "Come back to the Bounty with me. The Sons Of Garmadon are still on our trail."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours later back on the Destiny's Bounty, Jeanette was lying on her bed, her back to the door, her face tear stained. She knew she should be helping the others, but she was so filled with emotion, and couldn't stop crying.

And the Ninja respected her privacy, and only Nya was allowed to visit. When Jay had asked why Jeanette had taken off like that, she blew up on him and ran off. She later apologized, and he accepted. And after that, the Ninja didn't dare to even ask Lloyd, afraid he might blow at them too.

XxXxXxXxXx

Another hour passed by, and Jeanette still wouldn't come out of the girl's room. Nya walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Jenny, you need to eat." The water Ninja said gently, but Jeanette remained quiet. "Jenny, please!" She begged. "We're all worried about you!" She sighed. "Maybe if you tell me, what's really really wrong, I could try to help." She offered. "Please?"

That got Jeanette moving, and she finally turned around to face Nya. "Harumi tried to kiss Lloyd." She revealed, and Nya's eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Go to the security cameras if you don't believe me." Jeanette said, turning back around to face the wall.

"But, but, he pulled away right?"

Jeanette shot up out of bed to look at her. "Not fast enough! _Why_ is he so fascinated in her so much!? Everything about her is fake, including her chest! _They have_ to be fake!"

Nya blinked. "I ... I don't know what to say on that part."

"I do! Nice apples! Yours Jen, is just as big and nice! Nice and very big!" Jay exclaimed ... before falling into the room from the door, Kai falling on top of him.

"Uhhh, heya sis!" Kai said nervously, looking up at Nya's soured face.

"You two heard the whole conversation!?" Nya cried.

"Not the whole conversation." Jay shook his head as he continued to lay on the floor, and Kai still on his back. "Just the last part."

Nya looked lived. "Serously, girl talk means _no boys allowed_!"

Kai jumped to his feet. "See ya sis!" He grabbed Jay's leg and quickly pulled the Lightning Ninja out of the room, and the door closed behind the boys.

"I was only trying to help!" Jay cried from the hallway.

Nya turned back to face Jeanette, who had turned back around to face the wall. "I'll go and." She trailed off. "Bring you a plate of food." She said gently, before moving to the door. After opening it, she turned back around to face her friend. "Do you believe him? Do you believe Lloyd, when he said he didn't kiss her?"

"I don't know what to think. I don't think I have any faith anymore." Jeanette's voice was so broken, Nya swallowed her own set of tears. She turned and closed the door behind her gently.

But when she got into the hall. "KAI SMITH!" Nya screamed with anger. "JAY WALKER!" She stalked down the hall looking for her brother and friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, the Destiny's Bounty jerked vilently and the lights went out, and Jeanette fell out of bed in a tangle of blankets.

"I better go see what that was." She decided, before looking down at her right foot, which she couldn't see cause it was covered up in blankets. Sighing she reached for the blankets and tried to free herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Just as Jeanette got half way through the hall, a blast slammed into the Bounty. She cried as she fell and smacked into the wall. "What's happening?" She ran the rest of the way, struggling to keep balance as a thruster went out. She made it onto the deck, just as Samurai X grabbed Cole, then swatted Kai with the other hand, and he flew off the Bounty.

"Kai!" Jeanette cried, running over to the side where he fell, when she looked down she felt a human hand push her off with a hard force. She cried as she fell. Kai quickly grabbed her hand with his free hand, and the two dangled together for a little while.

But the storm was too much, and Jeanette screamed when her hand slid out of Kai's, he screamed out her name as he could only watch helplessly.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Please, please review!**


	6. The Quiet One

**Just to warn everyone, this is gonna have some memories! Oh. I didn't mean for my last chapter to be confusing, I'm sorry. And I thought Jay saying about the apples would be funnier then Cole or Kai saying it.**

XxXxXxXx

The Sons Of Garmadon drove their bikes up to a clearing, and saw the smoke from the distance. "The Bounty went down." Killow said, along his shoulder is an out cold Jeanette. "Just as the Quiet One planned."

More Sons Of Garmadon bikes drove up.

"Hmmm, this is gonna to be fun!" Ultra Vilet said, laughing.

"It's just." One of the Sons Of Garmadon soliders said after taking off his helmet, and Killow looked at him.

"What is it?"

"What about the others who went?"

"And the stories about the sea monster?" Another Sons Of Garmadon added to the question.

Killow jumps off his bike, and drops Jeanette to the ground. He walks over to the two bikers, towering over the scared bikers. He picks up the Sons Of Garmadon solider who had taken off his helmet, and swings him. "What do you think the Quiet One will do to you? Hmm?"

"It'll be worse then whatever we find out there, I promise you." Ultra Violet said, and Killow drops the soilder.

Walking back to his bike, Killow grabs Jeanette and throws her over his shoulder. They rived up their engines and takes off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Sons Of Garmadon stop driving. "Why have we stopped?"

"Because I don't fly." Ultra Violet said, before pointing to a cliff. Killow walks over to the big cliff, after looking at it he smiles and turns around to face them. "Why fly when you have this?" Killow pulls out the Mask Of Deception, drops Jeanette to the ground again. With the mask on, he creates a bridge. Once the bridge is in place, he takes off the mask and turns around to face Ultra Violet. "Now. Let's ride!" He grabs Jeanette and tosses her over his shoulder as he walks back to his bike.

The Sons Of Garmadon race off, and Killow follows.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette started to wake up, she groaned, then quickly noted that she was slung over Killow's shoulder.

"So, your awake." Killow laughed. "Finally!"

"Put me down, you over grown ape!" She demanded, pounding on his back with her fists.

"You wanna go down?" Killow growled, snatching her. "Then have a nice flight!" He picked her up and threw her hard, he laughed as he continued to drive his bike.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette slowly picked herself up from the ground. "How many times do I have to be thrown around like a rag doll!?" She jumped up and summoned her dragon. She took off, leaving a whirlwind behind her.

Samurai X was shooting at the Sons Of Garmadon, and they were shooting at Samurai.

"Ok. Sons Of Garmadon first." Jeanette's dragon sent a few fireballs at the enemy.

" _Jeanette, do you copy_?" PIXAL's voice came through the com link. " _I am Samurai X_!"

Jeanette blinked, pausing when her dragon almost fired at her. "What? Cool!" She turned and threw some of her wind at the enemy, Samurai X joining her at her side.

Soon the two landed, and continued to fight off the Sons Of Garmadon.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"It is good to see you up and about sister." PIXAL said with a smile as she, and Jenaette fought alongside each other.

Jeanette had backed up into a tree, her hands powered with her wind. "Yeah, well you can only cry for so much."

"I'm sorry this is happening to you." PIXAL turned to her, and Jeanette turned back her face her.

"Me too."

"Jeanette!" PIXAL cried. "Look out!" She shot a blast at some Sons Of Garmadon, sending some flying. But Ultra Violet ran up with a branch in hand, and blitz attacked Jeanette, knocking Jeanette out and Killow knocked down the Samurai suit.

"Make a move, and your friend dies." He threatened as Ultra Violet walked over to Jeanette and pointed her sie at the pink Ninja's throat.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Lloyd smiled as the little bundle in a pink baby blanket was placed in his arms, the little girl slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at the blonde._

 _"Isn't she cute?" Jeanette asked with a smile as she sat in the hospital bed, looking warn out._

 _"Not just cute." Lloyd smiled as he perched himself on the side of the bed with the baby in his arms. "She's beauitful, just like her mother."_

The memory fadded when Lloyd opened his eyes and quickly swam towards the surface of the water.

 _Lloyd stood in front of Steep Wisdom, staring at the building. Jeanette walked over to him, her arm brushed his and she took his hand._

 _"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked._

 _"Mostly my uncle." He sighed. "I hate thinking that he's lost in time!" He closed his eyes and shook his head._

 _"But he's alive!" Jeanette turned to him, and turned him around, taking his face. "I like to believe that he's still alive."_

 _"You're right." He said, and she let him go. "He is alive." He pulled her into his arms, and turned to look at Steep Wisdom. "He's still out there somewhere."_

Lloyd leaned on the shore, trying to catch his breath as that memory fadded away. He turned. "This is it." He smiled. "Harumi, we made it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **OK. I am soooo sorry that this one is sooo short. Guess I didn't plan this one through very much. But still would like to have a review. And to the reviewer who asked if Harumi could still be alive somehow at the end of season 8. I personally don't think so. And I personally did not like Harumi, I've ran into more then one in my lifetime.**


	7. Game Of Masks

**No. I don't plan to to put my Jeanette in the seasons 1 - 3. Because I wanted her to come in at the beginning of Season 4.**

 **And Alizeh was born before Season 8 because Season 8 is a year after Master Wu got lost in time.**

XxXxXxXxXx

On the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja were chained up while the Sons Of Garmadon stood around. And Jeanette lying on the floor near her friends, knocked out cold with a head wound, her hands tied together and her legs tied together.

"I have an itch." Kai said, looking at Ultra Violet. "Do you mind scratching it?"

"Shut it, hair gel!" She demanded, pointing her sword at him.

Jeanette slowly started to wake up, but couldn't fully awake.

 _"When we find my uncle." Lloyd said as he held a broom and standing in the middle of Steep Wisdom. "His shop is gonna be back in business!"_

 _"New and improved!" Nya said with a bright smile._

 _"And the best part." Cole said as he walked past her, carrying big heavy box in his arms. "No Ronin!"_

 _"Now that is the best news I've heard all day!" Jeanette said as she walked through the room with a box of plastic cups, unknown to her Jay was coming in with his own box of plastic cups. The two slammed into each other and fell to the floor, both boxes fell and the two were rained on by plasic cups._

The flashback faded as Jeanette awoke, to find her hands and legs tied. Slowly she moved her finger and was able to untie her hands, she then made quick work on untiying her legs. When she looked up she froze when she saw the Ninja chained.

'Go' Both Jay, and Zane mouthed to her. Nodding, Jeanette slowly and careful to not be seen, inched her way off the Destiny's Bounty.

Jumping off, she used her hover to fly above the water with her wind. Jeanette moved quickly towards the waterfall.

"The Quiet One has the mask!" Killow called. "We have all three!" The the Sons Of Garmadon cheered, just as The Quiet One took off the mask to reveal Harumi.

"I _knew_ it was you!" Jeanette suddenly flew at Harumi, throwing a very hard gust of wind at her, then was quick to send a vortex of wind into the Sons Of Garmadon soliders, who all fell backwards.

"I thought you gotten rid of her!" Harumi yelled at Killow.

"We did!" Killow said, he looked at Ultra Violet, then back at Harumi. "At least we thought we did."

"Do I have to do everything myself!?" Harumi yelled.

" _You're_ no match for me, _Princess_!" Jenaette mocked, standing at the ready. "You're not leaving here with that mask!"

"Oh, I beleive I am!" Harumi tossed the mask to Ultra Violet, then charged at the pink Ninja.

Jeanette jumped to the side, then rolled away and back to her feet. "I knew you were a snake, from the moment us Ninja met you!"

Harumi laughed. "You don't like the fact that I won."

Jeanette held a fighting stance. "What's the prize? Lloyd? Lord Garmadon? Ninjago in ruins?" She shook her head. "You are twisted!"

Harumi snapped her fingers, and Killow was quick, grabbing Jeanette by the arm, who screamed as he grabbed her other arm and crossed her arms painfully behind her back and forcing her down to one knee.

Harumi walked over and knelt down in front of Jeanette. "Admit defeat, and I'll let you go."

"You tried to take my daugter!" Jeanette sneered, before taking a deep breath and blowing it at Harumi, sending her flying backwards, then blew up towards Killow. As soon as he let her go, she scrambled to her feet and flew at Harumi. Nailing her in the side of her face with her foot.

Dropping back down, Jenaette grabbed the thickest branch she could find and using her telekinesis, mixed with wind, hit every single Sons Of Garmadon solider, knocking them all down.

"That is _it_!" Harumi snatched the third mask, and put it on.

" _Where_ is Lloyd!?" Jeanette demanded, in a fighting stance. "What have you done to my husband!?"

Harumi didn't answer, she charged at Jenaette. Punching her hard, sending her flying backwards, but with her wind Jeanette was able to redirect herself and flew back at Harumi, but Jeanette didn't count on Killow grabbing her and swiinging her around and around and around before letting go.

"That'll one throne that's taken care of." Harumi said laughing, taking off the mask. "Good work Killow."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette came flying down and landed in Kai's arms, at the same time Lloyd landed in Jay's.

"I can't get rid of that pink bitch!" Harumi sneered, glaring daggers at Jeanette.

Lloyd opened his eyes. "Guys, Harumi's The Quiet One!" He tried to warn them.

"Yeah, we got that." Kai told him, suddenly Harumi let out a cry, and both set of good and bad looked up to see the Sea Monster. Both sets took off running.

"What is that?" Killow demanded.

"It's back." Lloyd said.

Both good and bad looked around along the river, Lloyd made his way to Jeanette's side, she jumped when the Sea Monster showed it's back as it swam, then went back down under water.

Suddenly the Sea Monser jumped up, towering over them all, everyone scattered as the beast roared and fell onto the ground.

Lloyd tackled Jeanette to the ground, just as the beast's tail swung about.

"What do we do!?" She cried, hands gripping the front of his ninja suit. "That's a scorpian!"

"Come on!" Lloyd stood up, taking her hand, they ran over to Kai, and Zane. Lloyd used his powers on the creature.

"Jay!" Jeanette cried after he tried to fight it, but went flying, then fell to the ground. She ran, Lloyd cried out her name. But she hurried over to Jay, knelting by his side just as Mr. E used the mask he had and starting fight the beast.

"We have to help fight!" Jay picked himself up. "Come on Jen!" He, and Jenaette pulled out their respective weapons and ran towards the beast.

It was a wirlwind of fighting. Both Jeanette, and Ultra Violet were thrown back towards Lloyd, Kai, and Harumi. Lloyd powered up his power, just as Jeanette got back to her feet, and Zane joining them.

Lloyd, Zane, Jenaette, and Kai turned into tornatos, followed by Nya, Jay, and lastly Cole. As the Ninjas kept the Sea Monster dizzy with their tornatos, the Sons Of Garmadon ran towards the Destiny's Bounty. When the Sea Monster backed away back into the water, Zane flew out and used ice to trap and freeze the beast. The Ninjas came up behind Zane, coming out of their tornatos.

Jay turned around. "Hey! They're getting away!"

"Get me close!" Lloyd said.

"Me too! I have a score to settle!" Jeanette said. "Do not give me that look!" She added when Lloyd looked at her.

"Zane!" Nya turned to him. "I need an assist!" She brought up some water, then Zane froze it.

Lloyd powered up his energy power, turning into a tornato, Jeanette turned into her own tornato and the two zoomed after the Destiny's Bounty. Making it, Lloyd landed on the anchor, he quickly reached out to grabe Jenaette's hand when she mess the anchor, he pulled her up to the other side.

The two used used their Airjitzu to make it onto the Destiny's Bounty, gaining the Sons Of Garmadon attention.

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" Jeanette growled.

But soon Killow grabbed both Lloyd and Jeanette, lifting them way off the floor of the Bounty.

XxXxXxXxX

 **What do you guys think?**


	8. Dread On Arrival

Harumi lead the way as she sang gently. Lloyd, and Jeanette being head captive by the Sons Of Garmadon. "So, you knew this whole time, that I was The Quiet One? Huh?" Harumi demanded, glaring at Jeanette.

"No. Not completely. I just knew you were a dirty rotten Princess Bitch." Jeanette tried to jerk her arm away from Killow, but he held on tightly. "Why would you plot to have your own parents murdered?"

"They weren't her real parents." Lloyd told her as they continued to walk up the steps. "They were her adoptive parents. Her real parents died when the Devourer came into Ninjago City. She blames the Ninja for their deaths, and beleives Lord Garmadom is the real hero."

Jeanette bit her lower lip. "Harumi, it was not the Ninjas fault! The Ninjas were saving the day!"

Harumi stopped, she turned and glared at Jeanette, she walked over to the restrained pink Ninja. "How dare you? You don't know what it's like to live with strangers, pretending to love them, and for them to expect to be loved back? I don't think so."

"I have an adopted father too." Jeanette hissed. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me in my early life." She glared daggers at Harumi. "He treated me like his own. Just like the Emperor, and Emperess had done for you. I know they didn't want to take your real parents place, nobody can replace a real."- She cried, falling to the floor when Harumi backhanded her in the face.

"Jen!" Lloyd cried, struggling against his own restrainsts.

"That's enough out of you!" Harumi kicked Jeanette in the chest.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Where are you taking us?" Lloyd demanded after sometime of walking.

"Trapped in the palace of secrets, all my life." Harumi turned to him. "It gave me time to make a few altrations you could say." She turned back around and started to head up another flight of stairs. "Yes, I destroyed the palace, but I was careful to not damage the Temple Of Resurrection."

They walk into an opening.

Ultra Violet runs over to them. "The Ninja have survived Quiet One." She informs, walking over to Harumi. "They are in the city."

A machine starts, and a cage comes down.

"What was it you said, about the fight being over?" Lloyd asked, after looking around.

"Our friends are going to stop you!" Jeanette added.

"Let them come!" Harumi yelled, walking over to Jeanette, and grabs a fist of her raven hair, then yanked the pink Ninja to the ground. "If anyone tries to stop me." She slams her foot hard into Jeanette's side, and leans on her elbow as she looks down at Jeanette, who glares at up at Harumi. "I always have my insurence policy." She gestured to Misako, who was being thrown into the cage.

"Misako!" Jeanette cried.

"MOM!" Lloyd cried.

"Lloyd!" Misako cried. "Jeanette!" The cage started to rise.

"Wait!" Harumi called. "Set the cage back down!" She bent down, and again grabbed a lock of Jeanette's hair and pulled her by the hair towards the cage. "Put her in it too!" She demanded.

Two soliders grabbed Jeanette by the arms, yanking her to her feet. One opened the cage door and Jeanette was thrown in, falling into Misako's arms as the door shut and locked.

"She's crazy! She wants to bring back your father!" Misako told Lloyd.

"I've been so looking forward to this." Harumi said calmly. "Family."

"What do _you_ know about family!?" Jeanette demanded.

"Prepare the ceromomy!" Harumi announced, after she gave another blow to Lloyd. "We start at night fall!"

"I won't let you get away with this!" Lloyd yelled after Harumi, and Ultra Violet laughed.

"Our what? You'll cry?" She screamed out when a blast of cold heavy wind slammed into her, and knocking her down. "STUPID NINJA!" She screached towards Jeanette. "You're lucky your all the way up there!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That night. Lloyd was in a cage as Harumi walked over to him. "What are you doing!?" He demanded.

"The three Oni Masks alone won't bring back your father." Harumi answered. "For the retual to sussed, I also need a hair from the son." She reached over to plucked a hair from Lloyd's head, she turned around. "And from the wife."

Mr. E pulled a lever, and the cave that Jeanette and Misako were both trapped in, lowered back to the ground, while Lloyd's cage went up. Harumi walked over to Misako.

"Don't touch her!" Lloyd threatened.

Misako gasped when a hair was plucked from her head. "You!"

"And I already colected one from the brother." Harumi continued. "Dear little Wu. So are we all ready to begin?"

"Don't worry mom!" Lloyd tried to reassure his mother. "My friends will stop this!"

"And if they try, they'll have to make a choice." Harumi told him.

"A choice?" Lloyd repeated with anger. "What do you mean?!" He demanded.

Mr. E pulled on the lever again. The cage that held Misako and Jenaette, lowered down.

"NO!" Lloyd cried.

The cage stopped just at the surface of the water. Both Misako, and Jeanette looked around terrified when a loud roar is heard.

"To save your mother, and wife." Harumi answered, looking at the cage, she turned. "Or their beloved Green Ninja!"

Lloyd struggled against the cage bars. "Let me out!" He demanded.

"Whatever happens, that man that she wants to bring back! Is not your father! You must not let it happen!" Misako called up towards Lloyd, who contined to struggle against his own cage.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Jen, are you alright?" Misako asked gently as she looked at her, Jeanette was leaning on the bars of the cage, her eyes closed.

"I tried to warn them." Jenaette answered with a whisper. "Warn all of them. But they were so focused on the pretty innosent face, that nobody believed me." She choked out. "Not even Lloyd. He was so captive in her beauty that he." She trailed off. "He didn't see that he was being pulled away from his family." Twin tears rolled down her cheeks.

"All men have that weakness to pull away from their family." Misako said gently, placing a hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "It's what men do." She tried to reassure her daughter-in-law.

"Why do men do it?" Jeanette asked brokenly.

"For the same reason a dog licks himself." Misako replyed. "Because they can."

While they had their heart to heart, Lloyd was trying to get through to Harumi.

"You put too much faith in your friends, Lloyd." Harumi said with nothing but cold, darkness and bitterness in her voice.

"And you put in too little!" Misako told her.

Harumi glared at her for a long moment, then turned around. "Place the masks in posion!" She ordered.

"Harumi has no soul!" Jeanette growled. "She tried to take Alizeh!"

"Where is she, while this is being done?" Misako asked gently. "I miss my grandbaby."

Jeanette smiled a little. "She's good. Cyrus has her, he's taken her into hiding while this is happening."

Misako nodded. "Good." She placed a gentle hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "My son loves you very much." She said gently, she looked down towards Harumi who began to ceromany. "It was her, who played with both Lloyd and you."

They watched as the ceromany started.

"Lloyd, it's starting!" Misako called, looking towards him. "Where are the Ninja?"

Lloyd looked just as worried.

XxXxXxXxXx

A massive wind picked up, and the three in cages winced as the two cages swung about.

"Leave my father alone!" Lloyd yelled through the heavy wind.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cried, pointing towards the Ninja, who came running in, and started fighting the Sons Of Garmadon.

Harumi turned around. "The Ninja!"

"Wait! It's a trap!" Lloyd called in warning to the Ninja, Jay and Kai looked up at him.

Harumi turned around. "Start the wheel!" She ordered. Killow ran over and moved the lever. Misako & Jeanette's cage rose up, while Lloyd's went down.

"My son!" Misako called to Jay and Kai. "Help him!"

Jeanette looked around at all the chaos that was happening around them. "Ninja! Stop Harumi!" She cried over to Kai and Jay.

"We're trying!" Jay called up to her, he looked back at Kai. "At least she hasn't said."-

"Ninja!" Jeanette called, interupting. "I _told_ you so!" Suddenly she, and Misako cried out when their cage dropped down towards the water, as Lloyd's rose up.

"Lloyd!" They both cried, just before going under the water.

While under the water, the two kept their backs pressed together as paronas tried to get to them. Suddenly the cage rose from the water, and Jeanette started to cough.

"Someone get Lloyd out of the water!" Misako cried, as Jeanette continued to cough.

"Nya! You _are_ the water Ninja!" Jay told her. Nya ran over and grabbed Ultra Viloet's sia.

"You don't need to be a water Ninja, to do this!" She threw the sia, and the weapon stopped the cage to go back under water.

"Cole!" Misako called, looking at him. "Get Lloyd up here! Use your super strength!"

Cole powered up his Earth Punch, his arms and ghost scar brightning as he grabbed the gears and moved them. Lloyd's cage came rushing up.

Lloyd gasped with lack of air, as Cole ran towards him. Cole grabbed the bars and broke them open.

"Thanks." Lloyd said as he walked out, the two Ninja looked up at Misako and Jeanette. "Mom! Jen! You ok!?" He called through the wind.

"Just dandy!" Jeanette replied as the cage swung against the wind.

"Stop her son!" Misako added. She, and Jenaette looked up at the crack as Lord Garmadon's evil laughter is heard. "He's coming."

"Now, I've only met the good Garmadon." Jeanette said with worry. "What's the evil one like?"

"Bad." Misako answered simply. She, and Jeanette watch as the Ninja use Spinjitzu to try to break through, Lloyd was able to get closer and knock Harumi down. Once she was down, the crack from the Departed Realm started to fizz out, then it disappeared.

Soon, the whole police force arrived. As the police and Ninja helped each other, one of the officers pulled down the cage, Lloyd ran over and broke open the cage door with his power.

"I ... I'm sorry." He apologized to his mother. "I'm sorry I draged you into this."

"You didn't drag me into anything." Misako reassured him. "This isn't your fault!"

"I should've known." Lloyd said, he looked over to Jeanette, who was hugging each of the Ninja. "She can easily forgive them, but me?"

" _They_ don't hold a speical place in her heart." Misako told him. " _You_ hold that special key." She smiled.

Lloyd shook his head. "That's if I still have it."

"Lloyd my son." Misako took a hold of his arm. "You made a mistake, you're human. And it's a male weakness."

"I broke my promise to her, when I said nothing and nobody will come between us." He looked down. "I don't know what or how to fix this."

" _Talk_ to her, my son." Misako gently pushed him towards Jeanette, who was starting to walk away. "Let your heart do the talking."

Lloyd took a heavy breath, then walked over in Jeanette's direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jen! Wait!"

Jeanette stopped and turned around to see Lloyd jogging over to her, she wrapped her arms around herself as Lloyd walked closer to her.

"I don't know what to say." He told her. "I, I have no words cause I don't know what to say." His voice is soft, and she lowered her head as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Jen ... Jenny ... Jeanette." Lloyd hesitated, then reached out and gently took her arms. "I broke my promise." He said softly. "And I realize that now, I broke my promise to not let anything or anybody to come between us. I let what Harumi and I had in common come between us." He tried to apologized. "I let my guard down." He paused for a long time, taking a shaky breath, he started again. "I put our daughter in danger because I wasn't seeing straight. And I know I'm sorry is not enough." He let her hands drop. "I hope you can forgive me." He turned and started to walk away.

Jeanette turned and started to walk away, but stopped as the flood of emotion hit her. She turned back around. "Lloyd!" She cried.

He stopped walking, and turned around, watching as Jeanette ran to him, and tackled him, he stumbled backwards as his arms wrapped around her waist on impulse. Lloyd closed his eyes tightly as he held her tight.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **How's that for a beautiful ending?**


	9. True Potential

**I do plan on sending Jeanette to the Realm of Oni And Dragon. I've had that planned for awhile now.**

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette was sitting on the couch, inside the Airjitzu Temple. "So?" Lloyd asked, walking into the living room, and sitting next to her. "Where do we go from here?"

She cuddled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding tightly. "I'm willing to over look this." She told him, and he smiled brightly.

"Really?! Me too! Thanks Jen."

She looked up. "I think we can become stronger, thanks to _your_ learning experience."

He blinked. " _My_."- He quickly trailed off. "No, no. You're right. It was all my fault. I let the princess come between us, and they got the third mask." He tightened his hold on her. " _You_ are the only love I really need."

Smiling, Jeanette leaned up to kiss him, he met her half way, and without breaking the kiss, he gently pushed her down onto the couch and she pulled him down with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The following morning, Lloyd landed his dragon in front of Laughy's. Jeanette jumped off, and Lloyd followed. Smiling, he took her hand and lead her inside.

Misako turned and smiled when she saw them, her face brightened. "Lloyd." She walked over to the two. "Dare I ask?" She asked. Lloyd had told her that night when Harumi was arrested, that he and Jeanette needed to have a long talk.

Toddler Wu ran over with a bright smile, he grabbed Lloyd's leg and hugged it. Lloyd smiled as he bent down and picked him up.

"Hello, uncle." He smiled at the toddler.

"It's hard to believe that, he's your uncle." Jeanette smiled, looking at Wu, who was smiling brightly. "The Time Blade's effects obviously wore off on him." She reached over and tickled Wu's belly, causing the baby to giggle. "That's why he quickly bonded with us Ninja so fast."

"Lloyd!" Misako put her hands on her hips, and her son quickly looked up at her.

"Sorry mom."

"Tell me!" Misako wanted to know.

Lloyd smiled, he looked towards Jeanette, then back to his mother. "We're rebuilding our relationship. Trying to pick up where we left off. And going stronger!"

Misako smiled brightly. "That's wonderful news!" She reached over and hugged Lloyd, she then hugged Jeanette.

"Now, I'm hungry for cheesy nachos." Jeanette smiled. "Drenched with lots of cheese." She kissed Lloyd's cheek, then walked over towards the bar.

Both Lloyd, and Misako watched her walk away.

"You have been given a gift." Misako turned to look at her son.

"A second chance that I'm strongly taking!" Lloyd said with a big smile and a nod. He paused when he saw something on the TV behind the bar. He handed Wu to Misako, before hurrying over to bar.

"Dareth!" Lloyd gasped, falling onto the smooth surface of the bar. "Shut off the music!"

Jeanette frowned. "What's wrong Lloyd?" She asked as the Ninja protested when the music was cut, and Misako hurried to his side.

"Look!" He pointed to the TV.

"It's always good to see my beautiful Gayle Gossip, ah." Dareth said dreamly as he turned up the TV.

" _Where an assailant rammed a stolen garbage truck into the front of it. I am hearing word it was a jail break. A prisoner was freed from custody_." Gayle said on the TV.

"Okay, maybe not always good." Dareth said as he put the remote down, as the Ninja walked up. "Hey, didn't you just put the princess in jail? You don't think it's her, do you?" He asked them.

" _Okay. I'm getting verification the prisoner that was freed was the recently-apprehended Jade Princess, Princess Harumi. Security footage caught the two on video_." Gayle continued, and a clip showed Harumi running away from the jail, with Lord Garamdon.

Jeanette choked on her drink, and Nya gently, but firmly thumped her back.

"Holy cow ... that looks like." Dareth trailed off.

"Could be anyone!" Kai quickly said.

"But he has four arms." Zane looked at him, and Kai hit his back.

"So does Mr. E!" Jay threw his arms up. "Heh. Who doesn't have four arms these days?"

"We stopped the ceremony, didn't we? Lloyd asked, turning to his mother.

"I'm telling you, that's not him! If that's Lord Garmadon, heh, I'm Lord Of The Jig!"

" _That's, that's when she said 'Kneel before Lord Garmadon_.'" The Officer told Gayle on the news.

"Ah, okay." Jay said taking off his party hat. "That's definitely him."

Cole turned to him. "You better start jiggin."

Nya picked up Toddler Wu. "Misako, can you find a place to keep Wu somewhere safe?"

"I have a corner pad on the east side." Dareth offered. "You two can make it your own." Then whispered. "Just don't mind the underwear lying around."

Misako nodded. "We'll take him there now."

"The rest of us, we've got work to do." Kai said walking up as he looked at his team.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja arrive at the police station.

"And you're sure it was Garmadon?" Zane asked.

"Yes, but he's not the man I remembered. This is someone...else. Like they just brought back the worst parts. Twenty of my officers tried to take him down, but, just." The Commissioner sighs. "We couldn't stop him. I tried to reason with him, but it was like there was nothing left inside to reason with."

"But you saw where they were going. He didn't just break Harumi out and disappear. They must have left a clue." Nya said.

"All they left us with is broken glass, a handful of sore backsides, and a healthy dose of humility." The Commissioner sighed again. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"You did what you could." Lloyd told him. "Besides, this is my fight to bear."

"You sure you're up for this, son?" The Commissioner asked him.

"Hey, hey! No jinxing!" Jeanette said firmly, taking Lloyd's arm and hugging it tightly.

"And look on the bright side." Cole told Lloyd. "It's your father, and Harumi. At least the rest of the Sons of Garmadon are locked away, right?"

"Cole!" Jeanette glared at him. "No jixing it!"

"Sorry."

" _I'm now standing outside the Kryptarium Prison_." Gayle said from the TV that was still on the wall.

"Aw, come on!" Jay complained. "More breaking news?!"

" _W_ _here I'm getting word there's been a prison break-in, but you heard me correct, folks_ _,_ _a break-in. The entire prison has fallen under the control of its prisoners_."

"Ha!" Cole smiled. "At least you got to admit we've got a top notch newscenter."

"And we now know where Harumi and Lord Garmadon are." Zane added.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninjas were now back on the Destiny's Bounty, Jeanette stood to the side as the Ninja tried to see reason with Lloyd.

"This is not good!" Cole said as he paced, throwing his arms around. "This is really not good!"

"You barely beat them last time." PIXAL reminded.

"And that was when we had the help of the entire police force." Zane added.

"And now they have Lord Garmadon on their side!" Nya said with worry.

"We go to Kryptarium Prison." Lloyd said firmly.

"Okay. We take on Garmadon, Harumi, and her entire gang, while they're fortified in an impenetrable bunker. Not the best idea." Jay put his hands on his hips. "Anyone have anything else?" No one speaks up. "Jen!" He ran over to her and pulled her over to them. "Make him see reason!" He pointed at Lloyd.

"Sorry Jay." She folded her arms. "But I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Lord Garmadon, like you all have."

"I have to face him!" Lloyd tried to reason with them. "I turned him once. I can turn him again."

"Uh, that sounds like a really bad idea." Kai said, walking up to stand on Jeanette's other side.

"And Kai knows bad ideas!" Cole exclaimed. "He's full of them!"

"I agree. It's too dangerous." Zane agreed. "That's exactly what they want."

"And, Lloyd, you heard what the Commissioner said about your father. It's not him anymore!" Nya added.

"We don't know that!" Lloyd protested, he turned his back to them. "I have to try."

"I believe in this instance, your past may be clouding your judgement, Lloyd." Zane said.

"Yeah, you're just gonna have to trust us. We need to stay as far away from that place as possible." Jay replied.

"Listen to the Lord Of The Jig." Cole pointed at Jay. "He's right on this one."

Lloyd was quiet for a long time. "Ok." He turned back around to face them. "Then what do we do?"

Nobody had an answer.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, Jeanette was in the girls room, lying on the bed and reading a book. Lloyd poked his head into the room.

"You're going." She didn't look up from her book. "Aren't you?"

Lloyd quickly walked in, and closed the door behind him. "Yeah. Why aren't you trying to stop me, like the others?"

"Like I said, I don't know the evil Garmadon." She sat up, put a bookmark in her book and closed it. "Just the good Garmadon."

"Jenny." Lloyd walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her. "Why aren't you telling me, I'm being stupid again?"

"Because you already know, that it's a bad idea." She looked at him, tears glittering in her eyes. "But you're gonna do it anyway." She said with a whisper.

He reached up and gently wiped a few of her tears. "That man made me who I am. He was my father. He was my adversary. But in the end, he was my friend." He gently wiped a few more of her tears. "I have to at least try."

She took his hands. "I'm all up for it, but this." She swallowed. "This is gonna be bad." She said with a broken voice. "Please. Don't go."

Lloyd gently placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry my love. But I gotta try." He leaned down and gently kissed her, her arms wrapped around his neck and held him close.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A little while later Jeanette walked into a room, where the other Ninjas minus Nya were at. She leans on the wall and wraps her arms around herself. PIXAL walks over to her, and wraps her arm around her gentle.

Nya then walks in.

"Ok Nya." Cole started. "So what's your plan?"

"My plan?" She asked her boyfriend. "I thought it was PIXAL's." She gasps, just as Lloyd slams the door, and locks it. "Lloyd, what are you doing?!" She cries as the others quickly come up behind her.

"I'm sorry Nya." Lloyd apologized. "I have to confront him! I have to face him."

"No, you can't!"

"Come on Lloyd!"

"It could be a trap!"

"Yeah, and hey, we can talk it over. We'll figure it out!"

"I'm sorry guys." Lloyd said. "It's something I have to do. Alone." He ran off.

The Ninja each take turns to try and break down the door.

"Stand back guys!" Cole powers up his Earth punch, and breaks down the door. The team runs for the deck.

The team head for the computer. "He's in his car! He's heading toward Kryptarium Prison!"

"I, I can't change course! He's locked the navigation!" Nya cried as the typed at a fast pace on the keyboards of the computer.

"Zane, find a way to override it!" Kai turned to him, then winced when Jeanette's long hair slapped him in the face when she spun around.

"Jen! Where are you going!?" Jay cried, they watched as she ran to the side of the Bounty, she stopped and turned around to face them.

"There's a faster way to get there!" She turned and jumped off the Bounty, Zane and PIXAL raced to the side, and slid to a stop when Jeanette's Elemental Dragon flew through the air. "This is gonna be faster!" She yelled towards them. "Seriously, why am I the only one who uses my Elemental Dragon!?" With that she took off in a whirlwind.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette flew her dragon as fast as she could.

"JEANETTE!"

She turned to around to see a red Elemental Dragon quickly flying towards her.

"You're right." He told her as his dragon flew along side hers. "I don't know why we don't use our Elemental Dragons a lot like we use to."

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"You're gonna need backup if you run into trouble." He told her simply.

XxXxXxXxXx

The two dragons flew through the air at a high speed, and neared the grounds of Kryptarium Prison. "LLOYD!" Jeanette screamed as she and Kai watched him get thrown out of the prison. "Catch him Kai!" She cried, turning to him.

Kai took off at a fast speed, he barely caught Lloyd, but smiled when he did. Both dragons turned towards the tower and shot blast after blast. Soon the weapons from the Bounty joined in, and soon every TV in Ninjago stopped airing the father-son fight.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Lloyd was now resting in the infirmity on a cot. Jeanette was fast asleep in a chair that she had pushed towards the cot, she was leaning on it, and held Lloyd's hand with both hers.

That's how Zane found her the following morning, he walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Pulling out a blanket, he walked over to her and gently draped the blanket over her, careful to not wake her. Zane then walked out of the room.


	10. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago

At Mistaké's shop. The Ninjas were in the backroom, with Lloyd on the table. He was mumbling while not waking up as he turned his head left and right, with Jay gently dabbing at the blonde's forehead with a damp cloth.

"Hurry!" Jay exclaimed. "He's burning up!"

"You cannot hurry tea. Only have patience to get it right." Mistaké came into the room. "It is ready."

Cole walked up, his arm around a shaking Jeanette. "Is it gonna make him better?" He asked.

"It will heal his wounds, but." Mistaké answered, but trailed off.

"But, what?" Nya asked.

Kai groans, gaining everyone's attention. "There's always a 'but.'"

"It comes with a price." Mistaké warned.

"How much do you want?" Jeanette asked, her voice very choked and shaken.

"Whatever it is." Zane said. "We will pay it."

"I will take no coin for this. I speak of a price for you and your friend. Each of you must lay your hand upon him. The tea will focus your Elemental Powers to save him. But it may use up all the power you have left." Mistaké told them.

"Are you telling me to save him, we could lose our powers?!" Jay asked.

"Perhaps." Mistaké nodded. "Perhaps not." She shrugged.

Lloyd made a painful noise.

"Do it!" Nya said.

"Wait! You don't just jump into decisions like this." Kai said worried. "I mean."-

"You're just worried about yourself!" Cole accused, pointing at him.

"Maybe I am. But you saw how powerful Lord Garmadon was." Kai admitted, then looked away. "Without our Elemental Powers, what chance do we have?"

"The decision needs to be unanimous." Zane told them, he placed both his hands on Lloyd's leg. "I will give up my power to save Lloyd."

Jay rose his hand and waved it around. "Me too!"

Jeanette placed one hand on Lloyd's head, then her other hand on his shoulder.

"It's not even a question!" Cole said, walking up to Jeanette's side. Followed by the others. Mistaké gave Lloyd the tea.

"Now we wait." She decided.

XxXxXxXxXx

After a few hours, Jeanette sat in a corner as she hugged her legs. Cole sat down next to her, he wrapped his arm around her.

"It looked like you and Lloyd are back to normal now?" He asks with a smile, and it brightened when she nodded.

"Yeah, we were starting to rebuild and pick up where we left off."

Mistaké's humming, was now getting on Jay's nerves.

"Ugh! What possibly could be so important that you have to do that now?!" He complained.

"Just a little something." She laughs. "To go."

Jay looks over to Cole, and Jeanette. Both looked just as confused as the lightning Ninja.

Mistaké walks out with a bag of tea in hand.

"What is this, takeout?" Cole asked as she handed Jay the bag.

"For your time of need." Mistaké told Jay. "Remember to go."

"To go." Jay repeated, he nervously laughs.

"To go!" Mistaké smiles.

The shop shakes, and the Ninjas look around.

"What." Cole started as he stood up. "Was that?"

The team minus Jeanette run out. She reached down and touched his cheek gently. "Lloyd, why won't you wake up?" She whispered. "Where are you?" She leaned down and placed the side of her head on his chest, closing her eyes tightly.

After a little bit, Nya walked in with a worried look on her face.

"Jenny, you haven't been sleeping well." She said as she walked over. "Go upstairs for a catnap. I'll look after Lloyd." She offered.

"But what if something happens?" Jeanette asked, looking at her friend. "Lloyd, and I just got back to normal and picked up where we left off."

"You'll be the first one, that I'll grab." Nya reassured the wind Ninja. "Please."

Jeanette sighed. "Ok. I guess I have been running on fumes lately."

XxXxXxXxX

An hour passed, and Jeanette slowly awoke. She blinked as she slowly awoke, to find Lloyd sitting next to her.

She gasped, sitting up. "Lloyd!" She tackled him in a big tight hug.

"Aghl, careful! Easy!" He said wincing, and she quickly let him go.

"Sorry."

"Jenny, don't cry." He said as he gently wiped her tears away. "I'm ok, I'm _alive_."

"Are you satisfied now?" She asked him, and he pulls her into his arms, and she hugs him gently but tightly. "Satisfied that he can't be saved?"

"I'm so sorry baby." Lloyd held her tightly. "I'm really sorry." He leaned down and gently kissed her.

XxXxXxXxX

"Wait! Here. Take this with you." Mistaké gave Lloyd a bag, then whispered something to him. "You may not have power, but that was never what made you powerful. It was knowing what to do, and when to do it." She said louder.

"We need to hurry!" Nya said. "They're not far!"

"Now go, Ninja, go! The end is not the end, but only a new beginning!" Mistaké continued.

"You guys go!" Jeanette urged. "I'll meet you guys with the Bounty!"

"What!?" Lloyd looked at her. "But Jenny."-

"No buts." She said with a shake of her head. "Go!" She turned and ran.

Nya turned to Lloyd. "She'll be ok Lloyd." She took his arm gently. "Come on."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette ran up to the Destiny's Bounty. Meeting up with Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. "Guys!" She gasped.

"I'm guessing Lloyd is awake?" Zane smiled as they started up the Bounty.

"Yeah." She returned the smile.

"Ok, so which one are we going for?" Jay asked as the Bounty started to fly fast. "Lloyd or that Garmageddon?"

"Lloyd!" Both Jeanette, and Kai yelled looking at him and Jay jumped, quickly holding up his hands.

"Ok, ok."

"Jenny, where's Lloyd?" Cole asked, coming over to Zane's side.

"On his way to Dareth's to get Wu!" She hurried over Zane's side.

"Since Garmadon's on the lose, they probably left, and are on the run." Jay said. "We gotta stop that giant thing!"

"How do we do that, without Lloyd's power?" Jeanette asked him, putting her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

Jay opened his mouth, ready for a reply. But closed his mouth in defeat. "I, I don't know." He admitted, and she threw her hands in the air.

" _I have Wu_!" Lloyd's voice called. " _Can any of you hear me_?"

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cried, smiling, her hand on her com, but her smile quickly faded.

" _Where is everyone_?" Lloyd asked.

"Our com links must be down again!" Cole exclaimed.

"Over there!" Kai cried, leaning on the edge of the Bounty. The Destiny's Bounty flew at a fast pace to keep up with the train, that Lloyd was standing on. "We hear you loud and clear!" He smiled, waving. Cole, Jeanette, and Jay ran up to his side.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cried happily, waving.

"Jump!" Cole cried.

Lloyd looked around at their surroundings, then looked up. "It's too far!"

"Use Airjitzu!" Jeanette cried.

Before Lloyd could answer, Harumi jumps down onto the train, wearing the mask of Hatred.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cried.

"Lloyd! Jump! You can make it!" Kai yelled.

Lloyd jumps, but Harumi grabs him. He throws Wu towards the Bounty. "Catch him!"

Jeanette jumps off the Bounty and flies, using her wind to hover. She quickly and easily catches Wu. She looks up just in time to see The Bounty steers away from almost crashing into a building. "The Bounty!" She flew after the Bounty, and soon catches up with it.

"Jen!" Jay smiles.

"And Wu!" Cole smiles.

Until they all stumbled when the Colossus grabs the Destiny's Bounty, and the Bounty starts to crumble.

"Hands off, you big oaf!" Jay yells at the Colossus. "We just had her repaired!"

"What do we do?" Kai asks as he holds on to the computer.

"I don't know!" Cole yells.

"I can't break free from it's hold!" Zane cried.

"We have to go!" Wu said, still in Jeanette's arms as she hugged him to her, Kai was holding her waist to keep her and Toddler Wu safe.

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Cole asked the child.

"We have to go!" Wu repeated.

"What's he talking about!?" Jeanette cried. "Go? We're gonna alright! Into early graves!"

A thoughtful look crossed Jay's face. "To go. 'For when your time of need, tea to go.'" He gasps. "I think that's why she gave us this!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kai asks, he helps Jeanette to her feet as Jay opens the tea bag.

"Go!" Wu smiles brightly.

"Go where?" Jeanette asks.

"I feel funny." Jay said.

"What's happening?" Kai asked.

XxXxXxXx

"NO!" Lloyd screamed, after the Colossus finishes off the Bounty. "JEANETTE! WU! GUYS!"

"This. This is what I wanted. To see your father's return, and for you to lose everything. How does it feel to see the end?" Harumi told Lloyd.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Jen!" Jeanette slowly started to wake up when someone shook her. "JEN! WAKE UP!" She was shaken harder.

"Jay, stop! You're gonna hurt her!"

Jeanette slowly opened her eyes to see Kai, and Jay kneeling in front of her.

"Thank God you're ok." Kai said, as the boys helped her up.

"You _are_ ok, right?" Jay asked with worry.

"Yeah." She rubbed her head. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"The Realm Of The Oni And Dragon." Cole answered as he and Zane walked over to them with Toddler Wu.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Here it is! Look out for Hunted! I already have half of that season finished. I hope you enjoyed Season 8!**


End file.
